darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Its A Date
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Protofire ---- Downtown Murusa is walking down the street, having just got off shift. Her guard issue spear is magnetized to her back. Her stride is determined as she seems to be moving toward the north. Protofire strides out of one of the small shops here, carrying a package under one arm. He laughs, talking with another guard and very nearly doesn’t watch where he was going. Murusa stops as she hears that laugh, coming just a foot from bumping into the other guard that is with her friend. "Good cycle." she offers with a slow smile. Protofire stops short as does the guardsman, who tilts his head in apology as Protofire smiles "Murusa! Good cycle! how are you doing?" the package was behind his back now Murusa notices the package going behind his back and nods back to the other guard, "Oh I'm fine. Just got off shift. Figured I'd go to the Temple for some prayer time. But it can wait since I've bumped into you." "We can walk with you there if you want Murusa." offers Protofire "Come, let us walk. How are the Angels?" Murusa smiles a little to the suggestion, then nods her head, "That would be fine. Though I believe the subject of the conversation isn't appropriate for the temple." she notes softly, putting her hand to Protofire's elbow so he may escort her like a proper gentle-mech. "They are doing well. I have them working on the situation with the astronauts and our upcoming, very overdue launch to the moons." He accepts it, handing the package off to the other one. Protofire then nods "Excellent. and yes, that is getting the Hierophant and the council anxious. But it shouldn’t be too much longer. IF anything you can go up on your own if you feel okay with that?" Murusa considers this as we walk northward down the street, "Well I did all that interviewing and testing for the astronauts, but with the delays I think those mechs may have found other work by now. As much as going by myself would be intriguing, I certainly cannot build what we need on those moons by myself at all quickly. We truly need some sort of crew of crafts mechs." Protofire nods "Aye, and our mechanics are on other missions. Have you contacts? We could pre-build them perhaps." he muses Murusa takes a few moments then nods, "A few, if any of them are still around that is. I've been gone a long time and the mechs I worked with are probably retired. But I might be able to sweet talk a good group of craft mechs into pre-fabrication." "See what you can do. If not, we'll just use the satellites and put them on the moons as-is." notes Protofire softly Murusa nods, "I'll get on it next cycle." she assures you softly, squeezing your elbow lightly. "So would I be a little too intrusive asking you two were shopping for hm?" "Oh, just a friend." notes Protofire with a bit of a smile "For the Hierophant. He asked me to." Murusa nods to that, "Well then you can give that package you are so obviously hiding from me to him when we get there then." she points out with a smile. Continuing to walk right for the temple. Protofire chuckles softly at that with a smirk "No hiding anything from you it seems, Murusa." Murusa squeezes your elbow again, "Not much, no." she agrees with a little chuckle. Soon reaching the front of the temple, she demagnetizes her spear from her back and sets it where the temple guard watches over things. Protofire does the same, handing the package to the other guard to be delivered as he steps in with Murusa instead. Murusa pauses as she waits for that mysterious package to be given over to the other guard and releases her hand from her friends elbow so she can go through her usual movements when entering the interior of the Temple. "Would you pray with me Protofire?" she asks softly, nearly a whisper. "I would be honored to." the mech replies, as he follows her in, a hand moving to her shoulder instead as he waits for her to begin. Murusa lights one of the candles and kneels down. When she says the prayer, she speaks the older dialect of Cybertronian that was used in the Temple of her day. Protofire speaks it with her, echoing hers right on beat without skipping a word or pronunciation, his own voice soft, aged and tired. Murusa finishes the prayer and blows the candle out, so the smoke raises the prayer up. She looks toward you and smiles, "Shall we see to it the Hierophant got your package?" as she slowly gets to her feet. "He is tired and has gone to bed, sadly. He will get it in the morning." notes Protofire, helping her to rise Murusa nods as she wonders how you heard that so quickly, but she does see the other guard approaching so figures he gave some sort of signal to Protofire. "Shall we leave then?" Protofire nods "Did you want to uh, go to dinner? He asks, hopefully Murusa pauses at this, staring at Protofire a few moments, then takes his elbow again, "I'd like that." she smiles sweetly. "Excellent. Are you okay with something subtle and quiet? " he asks with a beaming smile Murusa moves toward the exit as she answers, "That would be acceptable." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs